


Girls day out NOT CLICKBAIT (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL)

by orphan_account



Series: Strange Squid Shenanigans [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four promises to Eight that she’ll take her to get ice cream. Today is a sunny day and of course, who doesn’t like a good ice cream on a hot summer day?Three is forced to go with them because those immature kids need supervision or else they’ll probably drown.A bit of plot is revealed but it’s really not major





	Girls day out NOT CLICKBAIT (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the title is a joke but it’s still going wrong

It’s a normal day today. Sunny, but very hot. Pretty much like all the other days. Inklings rejoice as it’s perfect to go to the beach or go get ice cream. 

And of course, Eight being new to the Surface, doesn’t  _ know  _ what ice cream is.

  
  


“I promise to take you to go eat ice cream once it’s hot and sunny outside!”

Is what Four said. 

So, of course, Three had to tag along. Because for some reason, both brats love her an exponential amount.

You know, Three is pale for a reason. She doesn’t like going outside, except for missions. She doesn’t like people, noises or anything for that matter. 

Callie, Marie, Four, Pearl, Marina, Eight and the Cap’n are really her  _ only _ friends.

Isn’t that depressing. 

So she can’t pull out an excuse out of her ass because she  _ has  _ no other friends. 

And all the agency uses that as an advantage. 

  
  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  
  


“I don’t  _ want  _ to go!” Three says for the 37th time today.

“Come  _ on! _ It’s gonna be  _ fun, _ just you wait and see!” Four basically begs Three. 

Four stands up and walks up to Three. She whispers something and gets  _ literally _ thrown across the room in her squid form.

“THREE! DO NOT DO THAT! THAT IS THE DANGEROUS!” Eight yells at Three in both shock and exasperation. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ?!” Three sighs, sitting back in her black chair.

“ _ Ouch?!  _ What the  _ hell Three?!”  _ Four complains, her whole body upside down against the wall. 

Three just huffs. 

“That is the it! Three, you are coming with us to the beach!” Eight days, grabbing Three’s wrist.

“ _ Ugh,  _ fine. Only because you need supervision and you  _ probably _ don’t know how to swim.” 

“Do not make assumptions, Three! I can the swim perfectly!”

“Somehow” Four says, clicking her tongue in between sentences. “I don’t believe you saying that.”

“What the ever. I will not drown!” Eight is getting a bit mad. 

They just go down the hall, down the stairs. Marina and Pearl are in the kitchen cooking what seems like pancakes and waffles.

“Yo, Eight! Do you guys want waffles?” Pearl throws. 

“Um, why not?” Eight simply answers and sits down next to Pearl.

Four quickly runs and sits next to Eight before Three.

“You son of a bitch, I was gonna sit next to her!” Three growls. 

Four sticks her tongue out. “She’s mine!”

“Oh, fuck off!” 

Three takes Four’s face and wiggles it around, while Four is just laughing like a hyena. 

“Three! Let go of Four, we don’t want to cover the medical bill again! Last time it cost us an arm and a leg!” Marina walks between the two fighting Inklings.

“ _ Ugh,  _ fine.” Four spits at Three, showing her beak. 

“Whatever, I’m going to bury your head in the sand like an ostrich.”

“Three! Stop annoying Four!” Marina pleads. 

Three makes a ‘tch’ noise, but still sits quietly and looks out the window. 

Eight gets up and walks to the fridge, but passing, she whispers to Three. 

“You can sit next to me on the beach if you want, jealous squid.”

Eight shoots a sassy smile to Three, who is currently dying of a fever. 

Whatever, she just goes back and sits down.

Callie and Marie come downstairs. Quite loudly, she may add. 

“Yo, the Squid Sisters are up!” Pearl high fives Callie, but Marie slaps her. Pearl just shrugs. 

“Ugh, I  _ reeeally _ didn’t sleep well yesterday…” Callie whines while sitting next to Three.

“Hm, maybe you’re too stressed?” Four asks with a mouth full of waffles.

“I don’t know, maybe you’re right.” Callie gives in the pancakes.

“Maybe your body gave it’s final ‘hoora’ before it completely shut down.” Three says in her very monotone voice. 

“THREE! DO NOT SAY THAT!” Eight scolds Three. 

“Why not? I’m clearly joking.” Three manages to keep a straight face. 

“Pfft, you are not interesting enough to continue wasting my energy.” 

Four starts to laugh and chokes on her waffles, Marie and Callie can’t keep a straight face, Pearl is in the arms of Marina saying stuff along the lines of ‘she took so much from me!’ 

Three is… shocked nonetheless. 

She gets up and walks upstairs. 

Did… did Eight do something wrong..?

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


Knock knock knock

“Hey, Three..? It’s me, Eight. Can I come in..?”

A muffled ‘ _ sure, whatever’  _ echoes through the rather long corridor. 

Eight slowly opens the door to reveal an Agent Three laying face down on her bed. 

“Did… did I hurt your feelings when I said that..?”

“Pfft, it takes more than that to insult me, sweetie.” Three responds, her voice muffled by the sheets under her. 

“I’m… still really sorry.” Eight starts to tear up. 

“It’s fine, I went upstairs for comedic effect, don’t beat yourself up.” Three finally stood up.

“Ok, t-thank you…” Eight starts to sniffle. 

“Don’t thank me, I’m the one who should apologize.” Three walked to her closet to get a red, one piece swimsuit, her red hoodie, a grey cap with a ‘3’ on it, her cape and some black flip flops. 

“Ok, I’m going to get ready.” Eight stands up and walks to the door, slightly turning the handle. 

“Wait, before you go.” Three taps Eight’s shoulder once. “Close your eyes, I have a gift.” 

She does and hands out her hands. A small, round object is placed in her hands.

“Cap’n found this next to you and thought it was yours. It’s actually mine, I dropped it and when you found it, I found  _ you _ . We fought for a bit and then,  _ black. _ You seemed pretty attached to it already. Don’t worry, I don’t have a lot of emotional baggage with that thing, so you can keep it.”

“Where do you put it?” Eight asks gently. 

“Here; give it to me.”

Three gently pushes Eight’s right front tentacles in the back of her ear and puts the little toothpick to secure the hair in place.

“Do you like it..?” Three asks nervously. 

“Yes… I think it’s very pretty! Thank you, Three!” 

Eight pulls Three in a quick hug, knowing the other doesn’t really like physical contact. 

Eight goes out the door and goes in her room. She’s just… inexplicably  _ happy? _

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


The car ride is going to be long, about an hour. Three is driving since she’s the only one with a  _ stable  _ driving licence. 

…

  
  


_ ‘Ya weni marei mirekyarahire _

_ Juri yu mirekerason _

_ Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera _

_ Nunnyura unera yurawera nyimerani’ _

“NO! FUCK, I FORGOT I HAD THAT CD IN!!” Three stumbles to get the cd out.

“HA! Nerd!” Four shouts. 

“SAYS THE ONE WHO’S DATING A SQUID SISTER!” Three yells back. 

They start bickering. Eight does  _ not _ want to partake in that exchange. 

They yell back and forth insults, facts and opinions, from what Eight can tell. 

“Can both of you stop arguing?” Eight says rather calmly, ignoring the stress that’s building up with all the noise. 

“Oh, right. You don’t like loud noises, do you?” Four seems rather apologetic. 

“No, it’s just…  _ distressing.” _

“That’s fine! We can stop if you want!”

“Thank you both.” Eight rests her head on the side of the car. 

The highway is packed, so they suspect the beach will be full of people. 

Three is starting to tug on her tentacles. Not in an aggressive way, but in a stressed and annoyed way. 

Eight is just calm. She can endure a lot of stress and she’s rather good at hiding her anxiety. 

Four is just… complaining. Of course, why would she not. 

‘You would not believe your eyes, if te-‘

“HI MOM!” Four picks up the phone as quickly as she can. 

  
  


They talk for a bit. Eight likes her mom already! Three seems rather happy to talk to Four’s mom. A bit…  _ too  _ happy. 

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


“Wow, the beach is full of people!” Four exclaims. 

“Then I’ll make place, goddamit!” 

“No Three, don’t be mean!” Four starts bickering with Three, because why not, apparently. 

  
  


Eight continues to walk on the beach, being careful to either not step on people or people’s things. 

Four was right; the beach  _ is  _ indeed packed of Inklings, Crabs, Jellyfishes, you name it. 

Eight got a lot of stares and glares. Some even whispering and pointing. It was disheartening, and even sad. 

  
  


It’s been about 10 minutes of walking around when she spots a good place to put their things. Secluded from other people and in shade,  _ perfect.  _

She puts down the cooler and her beach towel. Eight looks behind. 

  
  


_ They’re still arguing?!? _

  
  


Guess she needs to put down all the other things, then. 

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


“There’s strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, pistachio, anything you want and like! Go ahead, it’s on me!” Four says, but Eight just stares at all the pretty colours of ice cream. 

Pink, green, white, brown… She can go on and on about the colours. 

“One scoop of strawberry and one vanilla please. Caramel syrup.” Three hands him her money. He smiles and does the command. 

“Psh, please. Only two? I’ll take two chocolate, one pistachio please!” Four will surely  _ not  _ have a good evening. 

“And you, miss?” The man asks Eight, snapping her out of her 

“Um… I will take the brown one, the pink one and the white one, please!”

“Eight, you’re gonna have a brain freeze and if you don’t, you’re gonna have a massive stomach ache. Don’t take that much.” Three  _ tries _ to warn her, but Eight already has the ice cream in her hands and eating it. 

“Good taste! Hey, Dave? Can ya put sprinkles on hers too, please? I think she’d like it!”

The man nods and reaches out for the ice cream. She gives it to him, but only hopes he’s going to give it back. 

He does and there’s…

  
  


THERE’S EVEN  _ MORE  _ COLOURS THAN BEFORE!!!!

  
  


“Glad you like it!” Four starts to walk towards the spot they’re located. Three joins them not long after. 

  
  
  


This day is going to be very good, she can tell. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
